Not So Secret Admirer
by TheGypsyWitchProject
Summary: .:Oneshot:. Wesker seems to have a secret admirer on Valentine's Day, but this 'admirer' isn't so secret. Sergei/Wesker


**Not So Secret Admirer **

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fanfic. Please don't try to sue because I just made it clear that you can't sue.

Summary: Wesker seems to have a secret admirer on Valentine's Day, but this 'admirer' isn't so secret. Sergei/Wesker

* * *

><p>February fourteenth. This day, like the thirteenth and the fifteenth, had no significant meaning to Wesker. To most others in the populace, it was a day for foolish young lovers to feed the pockets of the candy and card-making industries by spending their money on pointless pink and red novelties because it was a holiday created solely for monetary gain. Even when Wesker himself was young, he still did not buy into the 'romantic' propaganda and his past girlfriends, sadly, had to endure a rather bland Valentine's Day.<p>

On this particular day, Wesker had been assigned to work in the research center at Umbrella, something which he was stupendously grateful to his superiors for because unlike the researchers who held their job in higher priority than a silly holiday that shouldn't even exist, he knew his team and all others at the RPD would be indulging in heart-shaped candies and squandering time bragging on to each other about what surprises they have planned for their significant other.

The double agent felt he could relax for the most part and not have to play a game with himself of seeing how long people could babble on about Valentine's Day before he went postal. That is, until he entered the lab.

The lab was deserted, save for a smiling Birkin. Most of the other researchers were likely off working in the other labs.

"Oh, Albert!" Birkin waved him over. "Come look at this."

Arching a golden brow, Wesker joined Birkin in front of a metal cart, on top of which sat a small box wrapped in red, heart-adorned paper and a wide pink ribbon. The elder of the two felt himself mortified when he saw it was addressed to him, signed by a secret admirer.

Birkin snickered quietly. "It looks like someone likes you, Albert."

"Rather, it seems someone has a death wish." Growling, Wesker snatched up the tiny box and shoved it into one of the pockets on his lab coat. "This is some sort of joke. A poorly conceived one, at that. I will dispose of it later. Now, let's get to work, William."

Birkin's face fell, looking almost like a child who'd been denied something they want. "But what if it's candy? Albert, you know how much I love candy."

"William, shut up and bring me your notes."

* * *

><p>When the day's work had been completed and Birkin was long gone, Wesker dug the box out from his pocket. He stared at it sitting in the palm of his hand contemplatively, as if he were deciding whether he should open it or leave it forever a mystery by chucking it in the trash. Curiosity eventually won the battle and with the precision of the skilled researcher he was, he pulled the bow free and gingerly peeled the paper away.<p>

The box was a bland white cube, giving no hint as to what lay inside of it. With the same care as before, Wesker lifted the lid and peered in with first inquiry, then a hard scowl. He tossed the lid to the floor and extracted from the box a keychain of a heart-spotted cat, complete with a bell hanging from its collar.

It was now, as if it weren't before, blindingly obvious the identity of this so called 'secret admirer.' Wesker, stuffing the keychain into his pocket and the rest into the trash, made his way over to the office of the culprit without so much as knocking when he entered.

Looking up from his paperwork, the Russian's eye glimmered mischievously in the artificial light. "Comrade, what a pleasant surprise. I did not-"

Wesker silenced him by pulling the jingling abomination from his pocket and held it before him for Sergei to see. "Colonel, what is this?"

After a moment of half-hearted observation, Sergei answered, "It appears to be a cat on a keychain, comrade."

"Hilarious." The double agent stuffed the item back into his lab coat and stormed over to the desk, planting his hands firmly on the mahogany surface. "You know how much I dislike this holiday, Sergei. It is idiotic and meaningless and I'm quite sure you did this simply to toy with my deep set hatred for it, didn't you?" With each word the blond hissed, he leaned in closer and closer until his warm breath billowed like a heated mist in Sergei's face.

The Russian could only chuckle. "Of course I did."

"I knew it. Damn you."

"Comrade?"

Wesker frowned. "What is it?"

"Did you like your present?"

"I loved it." The researcher's words betrayed his facial expression, but the sincerity of them was clear to Sergei regardless. The look of displeasure softened minutely as Wesker closed the distance between himself and the man seated to press a brief kiss to his lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, comrade."

"Hn. Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p>Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! :D I was totally inspired to write this since it was Valentine's Day and whatnot. I did this for the SergeiWesker fans because I haven't written anything like this in a super long time and haven't updated or anything, so I thought I would fix that. :3


End file.
